


my soul? so cynical

by blessed_image



Series: bury a friend: umbrella academy fics [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: :), Agender Number Five | The Boy, Blood, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Let Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) Say Fuck, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Semantic Field, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, bc im not fuckin gross, bc its pretty stealth, dw thats gonna change tomorrow bc i have things ready to be spammed, happiness pls, of blood, omg im not dead, omg im writing sumn soft, see if u can notice it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_image/pseuds/blessed_image
Summary: The house was peaceful. Until Five ran into the fucking wall.





	my soul? so cynical

**Author's Note:**

> hello im planning pain for the next ten works after this :)

 

Peaceful. For once, the Hargreeves house was _peaceful_. Quiet and calm, the often creaking wood had fallen asleep; no longer whistling, no longer groaning. That was the way Vanya would describe it, as she searches her old room- exactly the way she left it all those years ago, for the apartment.

 

Or at least, that’s how she would have described it about two minutes ago. Before she heard a bang, followed with a few more bangs, a crash and one last bang for effect. She winces, closing her eyes in understanding that the storm had now completely _wrecked_ the calm.

 

“Oh, fuck!” a voice shouts from downstairs, loud. Loud in volume, loud in emotion. Laughter follows the cry, high pitched and definitely belonging to Klaus.

 

Vanya curses whatever higher power out there, and Reginald for good measure, for bestowing such a chaotic group of siblings upon her. Walking towards the laughter, that had yet to stop even after several minutes; she peeks her head past a wall to see Five kneeling on the ground in front of the kitchen, covering their face with both hands. Frowning, the girl steps over slowly. The laughter subsides, and Five snarls.

 

“Oh my fucking God.” Klaus joyfully speaks up, hoarse from recovery. “How much blood does one person have?”

 

She bristles at this, reaching her smallest sibling’s crumpled body before noticing a red liquid drip from the hands covering their face.

 

“We’re about to find out.” Allison states, and Vanya looks up to catch her gaze- the other girl is smiling in pure amusement. Five snarls again, like a fucking dog Vanya notes, whipping their head up to glower at the crowd in the room before them- either oblivious or ignoring their sister’s presence behind them.

 

“Are you all just going to fucking stand there?” They scold, removing one hand from their nose to instead lean on the door frame to pull themself up. Leaving blood, Five stumbles into the room whilst pushing Klaus out of the way. The fire is rekindled, and laughter erupts yet again.

 

Allison snorts at the display, making her own way over to Five.

 

“Ow, fuck, stop!” they scream, voice breaking comically when she reaches towards their bloodied face to grapple at their nose. Beating away her hand, Five takes several offended steps backwards: only stopping when they press against Vanya.

 

“You just told us to do something!” Allison shouts back, waving her hand around in both theirs and Vanya’s general vicinity. Klaus is wiping away tears, Diego is stood with his arms crossed as he stares at the scene and Luther is just ignoring it the best he can.

 

“Yes, like get me some tissues! Not fucking pinch it!” They accuse, pointing a slender finger at their sister. “Diego!” Five looks to him for help.

 

They scoff when he just shrugs.

 

“Huh.” Vanya makes out finally, slamming her palms against the shoulder blades of her sibling- who, even though they’re thirteen, is still somehow slightly taller than her. “What is going on?”

 

Everyone blinks at her.

 

“Five ran-“ Allison starts, only to get interrupted.

 

“Tripped!” 

 

“-Into the door.” She continues, nodding at the ichor next to Vanya’s foot. Klaus hums in agreement, much to Five’s annoyance.

 

“How do you even manage that?” Luther inquires, giving up on his attempt to stay ignorant. Five’s eyes widen a fraction, and they fumble over their words for a solid ten seconds to figure out what to say.

 

“I tripped.” Is the reply given, dry as well as humourless. “Don’t look at me like that.” Vanya averts her sight towards Luther, who has a single eyebrow raised with a glint of disbelief in his eyes.

 

“They ran into it.” Diego finalises. Leaving Five to gape like a fish out of water at the betrayal, shaking off Vanya’s hold to storm off to the tissue paper that Allison was now holding out to them.

 

“Literally why would I run?” Their muffled voice questions, exasperated. When they get no answer they scoff. “Whatever.”

 

“Just be more careful.” Vanya whispers, smiling short but kindly when Five looks back towards her. A surprisingly funny view due to the wad of tissues pressed against half their face.

 

It’s silent for a while, eventually there’s a nod of acknowledgement though. She reciprocates the nod back, turning away to return to her room.

 

So much for peaceful. Vanya thinks. Somewhere in her though, a solitary section of her mind, there’s a giddy smile. She’s glad it’s not peaceful.

 

For the first time in this house, the girl lets the emotion bleed onto her face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
